Shanti Mowginli
Shanti Mowginli is an Indian Water Girl from a village near the shores of India, as well as the 2nd Water Elemental infused with the Elemental Husk. Unlike Kuroku, who's a serious fellow, she's a free spirit along with Sofia among the Avatars. Characteristics *'Name': Shanti Mowginli *'Alias': Aquamarina *'Age': 14 (aged to 16) *'Hair': Dark Brown (Dark Blue in Elemental) *'Eyes': Brown (Blue in Elemental) *'Likes': Water, Geography, Music, relaxing, listening to music, swimming (but will never start doing it competitively), karaoke, boys, baths *'Dislikes': French, sweaty P.E., spiders, the color pink, jerky boys *'Family': Village Leader (father), Unknown Mother (deceased) Appearance Casual At first, Shanti was a fourteen year old girl with shoulder-length Dark Brown hair done in twin small ponytails, slightly wavy hair and blue eyes. Her frame was rather scrawny but not sickly or gainly. She had a red shakra mark on her forehead in between her eyebrows. She wore a light purple t-shirt that showed her middriff and a long puprle skirt that reached down to her ankles, with a golden bracelet around her left ankle. After her transformation into an Elemental, her body has been renewed, filling her body and giving her a much more attractive and healthy toned figure. Her hips have widened dramatically, bust jumping to a perky and firm C cup, pinched waist with legs growing longer and toned. Facially, she’s stayed the same but her beauty has accentuated, with her hair grown longer to her upper back while maintaining slightly wavy style. After her transformation, she started to wear a blue hooded sleeveless turtleneck with black arm slips that go from her wrists to her shoulders. A blue skirt that goes down to her knees with a black belt around her waist, black tights and white sneakers. Due to her transformation into a Water Elemental, she wears a bathing suit underneath rather than normal underwear. Elemental - Water Avatar Outfit Background Personality Shanti is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous person. Compared to the other members of the Avatars, she is the cockiest member of the team and she often appears to be the least serious as she is known to crack jokes about almost anyone she comes in contact with. Despite her tendency to joke around when faced with a problem, she is a kindhearted person who cares about those she has relationships with. She can often be seen using her powers for personal gain. Shanti can be a bit squeamish at times. When necessary, she exhibits leadership qualities. Shanti almost always wants to be center stage, and, depending on the person, can or can't hold grudges for long. She also has a big appetite, revealed by the time she devours all of Lynn's cookies without a care for them possibly being poisoned, unlike the other more cautious Avatars. Shanti can be seen as the biggest flirt and boy expert of the group. She loves music. She likes taking long baths and showers; though others like Lynn can hear her moan to herself. When asked why she does that, she blushes saying that she feels one with the ocean and all its life in it. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Water Elemental ' *'Water Manipulation' **'Water Whips' **'Water Weapons' **'Water Pillars' *'Temperature Change': Due to her ability of manipulating water, she can also change the temperature, making it ice. Though this does not make her an Ice Elemental, so it's not that strong to hold. *'Water Form': She can break her body down into a puddle of water, merging with water to gain more mass. In this benefit, she becomes a giant of a woman due to the process. **'Giantess Form' *'Full Moon': During a Full Moon, her powers are magnified beyond anything that can be known of a Water Elemental. *'Healing': With her connections with the water, she can easily heal the grievous wounds of others or illnesses. Skills *'Dancing' Equipment *'Elemental Uniform' *'Water Jug' Relationships Suki's Relationships Gallery Shanti Mowginli, former casual and Anatomy.jpg|Human Shanti Mowginli, Avatar Attire.jpg|Avatar Outfit Shanti Mowginli (Aquamarine), Elemental and Avatar Attire.jpg|Water Elemental Voice Actor Mae Whitman Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Avatar Team Category:Jake's Love Interests